1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system including a wireless base station and leaky transmission lines functioning as antennas thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known technologies use leaky transmission lines as antennas of wireless local area networks (WLAN) (see Standard ARIB STD-T66 (Manual of Leaky Coaxial Cable in Operation of ARIB STD-T66 and RCR STD-33) of the Japanese Association of Radio Industries and Businesses). Moreover, known methods for increasing the wireless area include layout configurations dividing transmissions to multiple leaky transmission lines. For example, proposed technology includes a power divider connected to an antenna connection terminal of a wireless base station and two leaky transmission lines connected to the power divider and extended in different directions, thereby providing a larger wireless area than that of a configuration having only one leaky transmission line connected to the wireless base station.
However, methods for dividing a leaky transmission line for connection thereto suffer from power losses of a power divider device connecting the common leaky transmission line to the multiple leaky transmission lines. As examples of the very large electrical power losses involved, a division from one line to two lines causes an electrical power loss of 3 dB, and division to four lines causes an electrical power loss of 6 dB. As a result of these losses, the lengthwise portions of the leaky transmission lines providing the desired performance are shorter, and therefore the attempt to increase the wireless area falls short of expectations.